Mystery 'N Sugar Hinamori Amu
by Key of the Heart
Summary: Different version of what happen between Amu and Nadeshiko/Nagihiko friendship, love and drama in Shugo Chara. Amu has been though the worst hell childhood. Amu has fallen for Nadeshiko and after a while, will Nadeshiko tell Amu the real truth before everything is too late? Will Amu accept that Nadeshiko is Nagihiko? Will she accept to love a boy? Romance, Drama, and Friendship.


**I like Shugo Chara, it's cute and I'm AmuXNadeshiko/Nagihiko fan since they are cute together. Although it won't happen, but it's okay since I know they're a lot of people that like this pairing.**

**I thought about this for a while and it might be really good story.**

**I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter One: Mystery 'N Sugar Hinamori Amu**

Eyes slowly open reveal the golden eyes, dark silk pink hair fell touchily her cheek softly, and she slowly sat up while rubbing her tired eyes. She yawn while cover her mouth and Midori open the door, "Amu, are you awake?" Midori asked softly as Amu smile at her mother.

"Hai, may I have the salad for breakfast please?" Midori smile sadly and nod her head, "Of course, anything for you sweetie." Midori walk out of Amu's bedroom and close the door. Amu shift the blanket away, her feet touch the cold floor and stand up to stretch her arms and legs.

Amu walks to her closest to get ready for her morning daily school day. After Amu's done, she looks at the mirror, and show that she wears a uniform from Seiyo Academy. That has a red checked skirt above her thigh, black thigh socks, cute black school shoes with small golden locks on each sides, long-sleeved white shirt with red vest, a solid red tie, a black blazer buttons proper.

Amu brushes her dark pink pass shoulders-length hair and pulls her hair up to cute messy bun. She smiles while wink, "Perfect."

Amu walk out of her bedroom descended the stairs and saw her salad breakfast on the table, which she sat down and started to eat right away. "Onee-chan!" Amu heard her imouto, Ami running toward her wearing cute frilly pink dress with white laces.

"Hello Ami." Amu smile at her cute little sister, Ami twirl around showing Amu's her new dress. "Wat do yow thiwnk?"

"You look like a little princess." Amu said and Ami squeal, "Thwnk onee-chan!"

"Ami-swannnnn~!" Amu filches slightly at the voice, Tsumugu waltz in with hearts shape eyes. Midori watch Amu with sad smile as Tsumugu saw Amu and he immediately stopped.

"Amu...how's your sleep?" Amu hesitant but she allow small smile appear, "It's...good." Amu look at her mother, "Thank you for the food." Amu stood up and grabbed her brown satchel bag and quickly left her house.

_Mystery 'N Sugar Hinamori Amu_

Amu jogging up the sidewalk then she turn to the alleyway but stopped when she saw two big kids bully elementary boy. Amu frown, "Hey!" Amu shouted as three faces turn to her, "Please don't bully!" Amu crosses her arms.

"Who is she?"

"W-wait! Is she ho I think she is?"

Elementary boy eyes turns sparkle, "You're Seiyo Elementary ultimate Mystery 'N Sugar student, Hinamori Amu-chan!" Seiichiro said with admire voice.

"Hinamori Amu?" two big boy eyes widen in horror.

"I've heard rumors she hates men and always use them as slave!"

"Apparently all the elementary schools in Kanto accepted her for free, and no principal dares defy her!"

Amu blinks and tilted her head, "Where on earth did you heard those rumors from?" two boys scare like a little girl and ran away as they said they're sorry.

Amu frown, "Thank you so much! Could I please have your autograph?" Seiichiro walk near her as she filch and step away from him.

"Don't get to close to me." Amu snap with strong voice and a little of fear as Seiichiro blink and look at her in fear and confusion.

Amu sigh softly, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have snap, I hope you're okay and please be careful." Amu bow and walk pass him quickly.

Seiichiro blink then his eyes turn hearts shape, "She's so sugary!" Seiichiro squeal excited.

_Mystery 'N Sugar Hinamori Amu_

Amu watching the sky through the window while she sits nears the window on her desk.

"Hey, did you hear how she stopped those bullies from taking money?"

"Yeah, I did! Hinamori-chan's so sweet!"

"Look...it's like she's in her own world by herself."

"Yeah, I can image that she's in a beautiful world that fills with cherry blossom petals flying around her and she's wearing beautiful pale white dress."

"Her uniform is so cute! It's like she's a doll!"

"Her mother's a journalist for a famous magazine...or maybe she's a fashion designer...or maybe she own a beauty shop..."

"And her father's a gifted photographer! Or maybe he's the photographer of taking pictures of models!"

"Everything about her is mystery! We don't know her life or what she do!"

"I bet there's two hot boys loved her and they must have been love triangle history drama!"

Amu mentally sigh, _'they're gossiping again. I'm not like that at all.' _Amu eyes are sad.

_Mystery 'N Sugar Hinamori Amu_

"There's a guardian spirit behind you!" Amu blink in shock, "That's right. No matter who they are, every human has a guardian spirit protecting them!" Amu titled her head, "Hmmm..." Midori look at her daughter.

"Her name is Saeki Nobuko, the fortune-teller and she's is the real deal." Midori said as she takes out the magazine, "Even in my magazine, she's really popular with married women!" Midori added as Amu just smile while nod her head.

Tsumugu lean to his wide, "Never mind that, look at this! It's my new masterpiece!" Amu look at Ami's photo and she just small smile at her father, "It's nice." Tsumugu just smile as Midori quickly attach at the photo. "Oh my! You've done it again!" Amu sweat dropped but she mentally smiles at her lovable mother.

_'Mom sure knows how to me feel better.' _Amu thought. Then Ami quickly hugged her Onee-chan, "I'm scared, Onee-chan! I don't like ghosts!" Amu just smiles as she pets Ami's head.

"That's a person, Ami."

"Ghost!" Ami is close to tears as Amu set her fork down and hugged her little sister.

"No, they are not ghosts." Amu glance at the T.V., "Guardian spirits fight for you. They are always watching over the real you from the shadows." Nobuko said as Amu look down, "I wonder if that's true." Amu mumbles out loud to herself.

"Those who call them stupid will die." Amu sweat dropped, _'Did someone insult her?' _Amu thought and Nobuko smile.

"Who wonder if it's true then it is, it's always true darling." Amu eyes wide, _'She sounded like she's talking to me...' _Amu thought in confusion and shocked.

"That's because I am." Amu gasps out loud.

Midori look at her daughter, "What is it, Amu-chan?" Amu looks at her mother, she stood up since she lost her appetite, "It's nothing, and I'm full and thank you for the food." Amu smiles at them.

"Good night." Amu walk away and Midori and Tsumugu look at each other with sad eyes.

"Amu is never going to be happy is she?" Midori sigh and Tsumugu put his arm around her, "It's okay. Amu needs her time. Even though she can't go near men, she's live under one roof with one man. She'll recover..." Midori sigh once again.

"But it's been five years since that _day_." Mirdori eyes teary and Tsumugu hugged his wife.

Ami tilted her head in confusion, "Mama, papa?" Ami watch her sad-looking parent.

Meanwhile Amu is lying on her soft pink blanket with a pillow on her chest, "My character is confusing me...why can't I be strong? Tough? It would be nice if I have courage, sporty, talents, and warm personality." Amu just smile then she remember what Nobuko lines.

_"They are always watching over the real you from the shadows." _

Amu bit her bottom lip then she roll off her bed and set her pillow back to her bed. She walks to her balcony and opens the glass-slid door, walk out in the breezing night and look up at the stars.

Amu hands touch the rail, "The real me..." she closes her eyes, "Guardian spirit, please give me the courage to be reborn as the person I truly want to be." Amu preys and she open her eyes and watching the stars sparkling.

_Mystery 'N Sugar Hinamori Amu_

Amu sat up in the new morning when she feel a little uncomfortable, she move the blanket away and her eyes wide when she saw three eggs on her bed. Amu blinks, one egg has red with hearts, two egg has blue with spade, and three egg has green with clover.

Amu titled her head as she touch softly at the red egg, "Oh, it's warm." Amu mutter and she cup the red egg and stare at it in confusion, puzzled and shock. "They're going to be born." Amu said while stare all her three unborn eggs.

After a while Amu is walking while her hand touch the bag of where her three unborn eggs in. She doesn't feel comfortable to leave the eggs in her bedroom alone. So she took it with her, Amu sigh softly, _'I made a wish, I wonder how this going to help me?' _Amu thought. Then she heard squeals as she turn around and saw two girls.

"Wow!"

"They're as magnificent as ever."

"The Guardians of Seiyo Elementary." Amu looks at four students that wear the capes.

"You might not've heard of them, since you're new here." Amu look at the girls who close to her which it doesn't bother Amu. "The Guardians are somewhat of a unique student council, made by and operating on behalf of the students!" Amu raises her eyebrows at this.

"They protect us from things like invasions of privacy; they even look after our concerns!" Amu nod her head, "They are literally guardians!" Amu smiles at the excited girls, _'They're so adorable.' _Amu thought.

"The King's Chair: Hotori Tadase-sama." Amu looks at the blonde boy with bored face. _'He's kawaii, but not my type.' _Amu thought.

"The Queen's Chair: Fujisaki Nadeshiko-sama." Amu looks at the purple hair girl with a small blushing on her face. _'Wow...she's pretty.' _Amu thought with a blush rising.

"The Jack's Chair: Soma Kukai-sama." Amu glances at good-looking boy with interest face. _'He's okay...too bad though he's not my type.' _Amu thought.

"The Ace's Chair: Yuiki Yama-chama." Amu looks at young girl. _'Kawaii, I wonder Ami is going to grow up looking like her?' _Amu thought with a smile.

"The Guardians even have a Royal Garden where they hold tea parties. And to top if off, they have a royal cape which only they can wear."

"It's all so royal!" Amu is amused at the two girls' excitement with a small smile on her face.

"The cape is kind of..." Amu sweat dropped as the girls look at her, "Well, it looks kind of weird. I prefer to not wear it and beside I like to stay equal to every student here." Amu said and the girls are teary in joy.

"That's our Hinamori-chan, she's always mystery 'n sugar!" Amu just smile and she look at Nadeshiko. She never feels her heart beat so fast when she looks at Nadeshiko. Amu cheeks turn light pink and she turn away, _'There's no way a uncute girl like me would have a chance with Fujisaki-chan. Beside I'm sure she doesn't interest in a girl.' _Amu thought sadly and suddenly she feels one of her egg move.

Amu open her bag and her eyes wide when she saw her red egg move, _'Nani? Oh no not right now!' _Amu quickly holds her red egg as Tadase turn and saw Amu in confusion.

He saw eggs in Amu's bag, which bring him to gasps in shock, Amu close her bag, and was about to walk away but a hand shot out to touch her shoulder.

Amu eyes widen in fear when she turn her head toward a boy whose named is Tadase, Amu is shaking and she slap his hand away from her shoulder. All students' gasps in shocked and speechless, Amu glares at Tadase and shaking in fear.

Tadase look at her in shock, "Don't you ever touch me!" Amu shouted and Tadase blink, "I-I'm sorry."

Amu glance at Nadeshiko whose look at her with worried and concerned in her eyes. Amu blushes as Nadeshiko raise her eyebrows and smile in amuse which makes Amu turn around and walk away quickly.

Nadeshiko walk up to Tadase, "Hotori-kun, that girl..." Tadase smile, "Hai. They're still just eggs, but she's a Character Bearer."

Yaya wink her eye while held up three fingers, "I saw them, too. She had three Guardian Eggs!"

Kukai whistle, "Looks like she'll be a strong one." he half grin while cross his arms.

Nadeshiko look at Amu, "So she's finally here."

"Hai. The holder of three eggs, the one who will inherit the legendary Humpty Lock, has finally arrived." Tadase said with a smile.

Nadeshiko tilted her head, _'Plus, she's very kawaii...my type.' _Nadeshiko thought.

_Mystery 'N Sugar Hinamori Amu_

Amu is sitting through the boring assembly while she stares at Nadeshiko with a blushing on her face. Amu bit her bottom lip as Nadeshiko glance at Amu. Amu cheeks turn red and Nadeshiko smile sweetly at her. Amu look down at her lap shyly but with a big smile, _'She smile! At me!' _Amu thought as she held her squeal in excited.

After the assembly ended, Amu is walking behind the school thinking about Nadeshiko. Amu sigh out loud and lean on the big tree, _'I wish I could just go to her and confess my feelings to her, although it's a little early. Just have to wait for the right time, also I want to be her friend first.' _Amu thought.

_"Sure you can! That's the part of why I am born to help your courage to someone you like!" _Amu snap her eyes wide in shocked when she saw her red egg floating front of her and hatch to kawaii chibi girl.

She has pink hair that tie up to high pony-tail with big heart shape, ruby-jewel eyes, a red heart tattoo under her left eye, a light pink cheerleader shirt above her belly button, light pink cheerleader skirt above her thigh, pink with black tennis shoes, black fingerless gloves, and black with red heart shape choker.

Amu blink as the girl smile sweetly, "Hello, I'm Ran, your Guardian Character."

"Guardian Character?" Ran nod her head as she magically pom-pom pink with black and red hearts appear on her hand. "That's right! I'm who you want to be. Well...part of who you want to be." Ran mutter the last part nevertheless Amu heard of it.

"Who I want to be? Didn't I wish that?" Ran nodded her head.

"Hai. You did, I was born from those feelings." Amu smiles and nods her head.

"I think I understand, I believe you otherwise you're wouldn't be right in front of me. It would be stupid if I don't believe." Amu said and Ran just smile, "I like you, I'm sure we'll jet along just fine Amu-chan."

Ran sat down on Amu's shoulder, "So...who is the lucky person you like?" Amu blushing as she looks down and kick the ground with her foot. "It's...she's really beautiful. When I saw her, my heart beat faster, my cheeks turns red a lot, and my palms are sweaty. Also I kept thinking about her nonstop." Ran just smile at her owner, Ran doesn't care if Amu is lesbian or straight or whatever. Beside Ran knew about her owner's past and she doesn't really blame Amu to go through all the harsh and tragedy past.

"When am I going to see her?" Ran wiggly her eyebrows as Amu blush, "Umm...soon. I hope." Ran smile proud of Amu that she has someone she likes. "Well...I'm going to help you to befriend the girl you like." Amu put on thankful smile at Ran, "Thank you Ran."

Ran wink, "Anything to make you happy Amu-chan."

* * *

**It's really different and it's my version of what would happen between Amu and Nagihiko/Nadeshiko.**

**I hope you all like it~!**

**Please reviews!**


End file.
